


He Gets It

by SandyLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyLovesDestiel/pseuds/SandyLovesDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to a carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Gets It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts).



> Based on this promt [this promt](https://scontent-a-sjc.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xfa1/v/t1.0-9/10635984_334793326692800_702206991273565845_n.jpg?oh=4c4b9cf7b6aa9f9549a76c5ed59d8b5f&oe=54AF9702)

"I don't understand why we have to go to this… carnival," Castiel said, staring at the road ahead as Dean glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Because it'll fun. You know, the twinkly lights, the game booths, the junk food, the rides that'll make you puke after you just ate rides,..." Dean replied, waving his right hand around and talking animatedly like he always did. "Basically we're going to have a good time."

"And why didn't we invite Sam to join us on this… journey to have a good time?" Cas asked, turning his head to look at Dean, his sky blue eyes imploring.

"Because Sam's caught up with some girl he met at the French-themed cafe yesterday and now they're too busy discussing Shakespeare and consoling Sam when he cries his way through sex."

"Who is this Shakespeare figure I keep hearing about?" Cas questioned in his low, gravelly voice. "And why does Sam cries during sex? Do people do that often?"

Dean took his eyes off the road for one second to look at Cas, registering his perpetual confused expression and shook his head. "It's nothing. Forget about it"

"That is quite alright, I will just… google him," he said, taking out his cell phone and started typing.

Exaggerated, Dean huffed out a breath and let Cas sate his curiosity for knowledge of the world by searching about it online, hearing the noise his phone made everytime he typed a character. Click, Click, click…. Finally, after a few minutes of reading, Cas lifted his head, his gaze still glued onto the screen and read: "According to Tracy 69, who's training to be a psychologist, it relates to the limbic system, which is the reward system of the brain. It involves the amygdala, nucleus accumbens, VTA, and pituitary gland, the last of which releases hormones like endorphins. The release of endorphins during orgasm mimics a lot of the same hormones that are released when we laugh or cry for joy. This helps to explain why many people also experience intense emotional reactions during orgasm."

This time, it was Dean who was confounded. "What? What are you talking about, Cas?"

"Why Sam cries his way through sex," Cas replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Dean repeated and Cas opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything, Dean continued. "Give me that." He glanced at Cas then back on the road ahead, reaching beside him to snatch the phone from his hands and dropping it into the space between their seats.

"Why are you being so aggressive?" he asked solemnly.

"No, Cas…" Dean sighed, his head dropping onto the steering wheel then lifting it back up again. "I'm sorry, alright? I was just joking about Sam."

"So he doesn't cry during copulation," it was suppose to be a question but somehow Cas made it sound like a statement.

"No."

"But some people do actually cry during coitus like those ladies said they do on that website."

Sighing heavily, Dean nodded. "Yes, Cas, some people actually do cry during sex."

"Ohhhhh." Cas nodded, satisfied with the answer.

They fell silent after that until Cas spoke up again: "Who's Shakespeare?"

Dean groaned and they began the process of Cas asking questions about stuff that Dean didn't know how to explain but tried to just to get Cas to shut up and failing which causes Cas to have even more questions about things that made him "very confused".

Other than their constant routine of ask and exaggerated answer, the drive went smoothly and soon they were standing in the middle of hundreds of people coming and going and laughing, their eyes scanning their surroundings in wonder. They stared at the bright neon lights, the colorfully decorated game booths; heard the cheery music floating through the air; smelt the sweet buttery smell of popcorn popping nearby; felt the cool wind on their skin and the heat from all the bodies that surrounded them. Everything was alive, so wonderfully enchanting and mesmerizing.

"It is all so… bright and merry," Cas remarked beside him and Dean nodded. "And you go to these things every once in a while? To have a good time?" He turned to look at Dean with bewilderment and a hint of excitement in his eyes and it took all of the restraint Dean had not to let his own similar emotions shown for Dean Winchester had always been the one for bluffing and showing off.

"Yeah," he said with an exhale. "Me and Sam used to go to these things all the time when we were kids. They're awesome." He let out a little laugh that soon turned bitter and died in his throat. Shaking his head, his muttered. "Freaking awesome."

"So your childhood wasn't so bad, then, considering the little trips you and Sam must have made to these types of places," Cas continued, eyes still glued to Dean.

Dean stared at Cas for a while, memories of the times he and Sam were cooped up in a motel somewhere because their dad was on a job and couldn't be there for them, of the holidays that didn't happened and the birthdays that were missed and the endless days and hours spent on the road traveling from one place to another,... played through his head and looked away, swallowing down a lump in his throat.

"Yeah," he got out. "It wasn't so bad."

When he glanced back at Cas, the angel had a look of disbelieving in his eyes but he didn't say anything so Dean considered the conversation was over, the topic closed and moved on.

"Hey, let's get something to eat," he said, nodding toward the food vendors.

They got two boxes of popcorn and while Dean was paying the old man, Cas bent down to peer at the glass with popcorn piled up high and popping on the other side curiously, always curious, and jumped with a start when a piece of the buttery delight threw itself into the air and hit the glass right where he was staring at. Dean laughed so hard he almost dropped the boxes and Cas had straightened himself indignantly and said: "It got me by surprise."

That just made Dean laugh harder.

They proceeded to one of the stalls where, in order for you to win a prize, you needed to successfully toss three ping pong balls into small bowls. Dean, handing his box of popcorn to Cas and cracking his fingers, nearly got one ball into one of the bowls but it just rolled around the rim and fell out, leaving a very, very saddened Winchester brother. He even pouted.

"It has come to my attention that this game was not built for winning," Cas commented beside him as he huffed out a frustrated breath after playing the game a second time and once again failing.

"Yeah, I get that," he grunted.

"I suppose if you have had tried another angle you might have won," Cas added and Dean stopped dead in his tracks, his ego deflating and flaring at the same time.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'd like to see you try and win it," he said, grabbing both of the boxes of popcorn from Cas' hands and tipping Cas' box over his mouth, a couple pieces of popcorn falling out, and chewed aggressively, glaring at the angel.

"Alright."

And he won. That pain in his ass angel won, albeit it wasn't the grand prize but he actually won a prize. And damn him to hell, not literally though, but he actually looked smug after winning the thing and giving it to Dean as a present. Oh, Castiel feels human emotions, alright. And they're just a tad annoying.

"You just got lucky," he huffed, squeezing the tiny stuffed animal between his fingers as they walked toward the next booth.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're mad," Cas retorted, glancing at him briefly to give him a look.

"Were you just being sarcastic?" Dean asked, stopping at a water gun booth.

"I did learn from the best," Cas replied as he came to a halt on Dean's right and he shook his head, chuckling.

"Yeah, you did," he said.

This time around, he did win the game. All he had to do was shoot down some cardboard birds flying "in the sky" to win the grand prize and being a hunter who had to shoot things that were way deadlier than paper birdies, it wasn't a very hard task to do. So, in the end, when the guy gave Dean his really, really, really bigass stuffed teddy bear with a tie around his neck, Dean took it and held it out to Cas with a smirk on his face.

"For your troubles."

Cas just looked at him with a small smile perched on his lips and a faint twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you sure? You went through an awful lot to earn it," he said, glancing at the fluffy thing then at Dean, his head cocked to the side.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Dean replied and genuinely meant what he said. He really did want Cas to have the thing because otherwise what would he have done with it? He didn't particularly know what use an angel would have for an oversized  stuffed teddy bear or where he would keep it but he wasn't looking into the technicalities of it all.

Castiel reached out a hand to take it, his fingers brushing Dean's and suddenly there was an some kind of electric-thingy running up and down his spine. He shuddered slightly despite his multilayered clothing. Holding the thing at arm's length at first, Cas stared at it, his wide blue eyes a contrast to the teddy bear's wide black ones but somehow the resemblances were all there. Both of their eyes were wide and innocent, new to the world and oblivious to all of its tricks and traps even though God only knew what Castiel has seen over the course of his existence.

Then, he hugged it to his chest, resting his chin upon its cushy head and looked at Dean. "It feels very… soft."

And for some reason, Dean forgot how to breath. The image of Cas hugging a freaking teddy bear to his chest with his chin on its head was freaking mesmerizing to Dean. It looked so… normal. So… cute. And it was so, so, so creeping him the hell out.

Clearing his throat and averting his gaze, Dean said: "Come on, let's get to the drop tower."

When Cas first laid eyes on the thing, he had an indecisive look on his face and Dean called him out on it. His reasoning for his reaction was that he didn't know whether or not "this... drop tower" seemed like a good idea because while people were "screaming very loudly in fright", they also seemed very excited and very happy. It made him wonder how many emotions a human body could portray at the same time, which just reminded Dean of how different he was from everyone else, how uniquely odd and, well, adorable.

Getting settled into their seats and was preparing to launch off, Cas turned his head to look at Dean and asked: "Is this one of the rides that will 'make us puke all of the stuff that we ate'?"

Laughing, he replied: "Yeah."

"Oh," was all that he got as a reply.

They descended slowly to the top and as they waited patiently, Cas wiggled his feet in the air like a child, his eyes tracing the movement with his head cocked to the side and the fascinated yet confused look he usually had on his face was back.

"Enjoying yourself, kid?" Dean teased.

Castiel looked at him and furrowed his brows. "I am not a child."

Dean just rolled his eyes, watching Cas' feet kicking in the air and opened his mouth to say something just as they jerked to a stop at the top and began to free fall back down. The older Winchester brother screamed his lungs out all the way to the ground and again and again as they rose and fell, the contents in his stomach getting all mixed up and rising to his throat but he pushed it back down with a grimace and a slight shudder, adrenaline coursing through his veins like a freight train. Contrary to his reaction, Cas just sat rigidly still, his knuckles turning white from his grip on the leather cover of the security bar thingy that they had over them, his head turned sideways to shout at Dean over the roar of wind deafening their ears:

"Dean! Why is my stomach dropping?"

All he got in response was: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When the ride was over, the one who dumped all of his stomach content onto the street, surprisingly, wasn't Dean.

"Whoa, and here I thought I had it bad," he remarked with a crooked smile, patting the angel's back gently.

Resting his hands on his knees with a puddle of half-digested food in front of him, Cas panted, pinching his brows at the sight of people whispering and pointing and trying their best to edge away from him. Poor bastard.

"Who would have thought all that popcorn actually got to your stomach, huh?" Dean continued his monologue, smiling shyly and apologetically at the passersby. "I thought they would have incinerated on their way into your body or something. Which begs the question, where does it all go, really."

After a few moments, Cas straightened himself, wiping his mouth with the palm of his hand and Dean's eyes followed the gesture, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

"Nuh uh," he shook his head. "There is no way I'm walking beside that for the rest of the evening. We are going to get you cleaned up."

They got a pack of tissues and three bottles of water with the usual Q&A.

"Dean, why did I vomit and you didn't?"

"Dean, why were you screaming?"

"Dean, why did they invent those rides?"

"Dean, why were people staring?"

"Dean, why are - you - chucking cloud-like - st-umphhhh - "

Long story short, he helped Cas washed his hands and rinsed his mouth then proceeded to stuff the angel's face with pink cotton candy because even though seeing Cas getting all excited and curious about everything was making his insides all warm and tingly (not that he's admit that to anyone), his incessant questioning was becoming tiresome and Dean wasn't planning on going home early just to rid himself off of Cas' non-stop inquiries about all things human. So, Dean ever-so-gently told him to shut his pie hole before walking off by himself for dramatic effects, leaving a stunned ange of the Lord behind to fend for himself. Only to return to his side and begged for forgiveness of his sins moments later because he was "being a dick".

On they went, visiting game booths and stopping by vendors to get junk food, Dean teasing Cas and laughing at his own jokes while Cas just lgenerally look lost.. Dean's arms were laden with prizes ranging from tiny to monstrously big while Cas' were free of everything except for whatever food they were having at the time. They had made a pack, of sorts, that Dean would carry all of the prizes regardless of who won it and Cas would be in charge of feeding Dean his "very much needed nutritions", which was a very frustrating task because the guy ate like he had been starving for years.

"Ah," Dean made a sound, opening his mouth wide and jutting his face in Cas' direction as they made their way toward the roller coaster.

"Dean, if you keep this up then you're going to have diarrhea for a week," Cas replied, his serious face was seriously  seriously close to Dean's.

"No, I won't. Now, ah," he replied, his mouth a big O.

Shaking his head and sighing in defeat, Cas took some pieces of nachos and raised it to Dean's mouth, who eagerly closed his lips over the awaiting food and chewed vigorously, humming in contentment. Knowing his eating habits by now, Cas lifted the soda cup with a straw poking out on the top for Dean to sip appreciatively, glancing at Cas from the corner of his eye and wink at him.

And in true Castiel fashion, Cas just stared back unblinkingly.

When Dean and Cas reached the roller coaster, they had to leave all of their prizes down on the ground beside the attendance guy who gave them a knowing smirk that made Dean's face contorted into some very weird expressions and Cas (once again) very confused. He questioned Dean about it as they got into their seats and buckled their seatbelts but all he got in return were grunts and grumbles.

This time, as they went up, Castiel was somewhat prepare for what to come but yet he was not as the car began to hurl itself toward the ground and he screamed an honest-to-his father scream matching Dean's own and making the guy laugh as he glanced at him, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I was not expecting that," Cas said, his voice solemn and neutral and guttural as always but there was an underlying shake to it.

"Yeah? Well, welcome to the world of human experiences where we just re - AHHHHHHH," Dean cut off, his hands gripping the safety bar and held on with all his might as the car rounded a corner and tipped them sideways. "That was scary."

It was Cas' turn to laugh, the sound was low, a resonating rumble that echoed out from his chest and Dean took one look at his best friend's cast down gaze, the smile that lingered at the corner of his lips and smiled. It wasn't like you get to see Castiel smile everyday. No, his smiles were few and his laughs fewer so for Dean to see him like that, so elated and so carefree, it made him glad that at least he could give his angel this. To give him something to be happy about, a memory that will make him smile when he thinks about it years from now, a reminder that their life was not all there is to life itself.

When they came down this time, nobody emptied their stomach content onto the streets, which was a blessing although Dean did feel like his insides were all messed up but he digressed.

"I get it now," Cas spoke from beside him as they gathered up their stuff from the attendance guy who was still giving them funny looks.

"Get what now?" Dean asked, tucking the fluffy, squishy stuffed animals under his arms.

"Why you do this," Cas clarifies, his eyes sweeping around them in wonder. "Why you build these incredible machines. You covets the thrill of it. You like the way the adrenaline flows through your veins and the way they make you feel so alive and so disoriented at the same time. You want to let go off yourselves, to enjoy the moment and what i has to offer. You want to feel the rush, you like it, want it, need it."

Castiel let out a sigh at the end of his speech, a small smile curling itself at the corner of his lips and all Dean could do was stare at the guy.

"What?" The angel asked him, his brows once again furrowing. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong. Just that… Cas."

"Yes?" He cocked his head to the side and waited for ean to continue.

"Do you… like it? The rush, the adrenaline,... all of the stuff that you just said. Did you… feel alive?"

Castiel took a moment to mull over his question, his eyes darting away to the sky high above and Dean followed his gaze, finding himself curious of what went on inside the angel's head most of the time.

"Yes," Cas finally said, his gaze returning to Dean. "I do like it. I like the feeling of freefall. Of… letting go."

"Castiel's different. He feels."

Was all that ran through Dean's head at Cas' words. It was a random thought he had when Dean had only knew Cas for a couple of months which he waved away because Cas was an angel, he reasoned with himself. He didn't feel and if he did, it certainly wasn't human emotions. But here they were, talking about whether or not Cas liked the feelings he experienced and all that chick flick shit and he thought, he was wrong. So goddamned wrong.

Cas blinked at him and that was when Dean realized that he's spent a considerable amount of time staring at the guy, lost in his own thoughts and cleared his throat, averting his eyes elsewhere.

"Let's get movin'," he said, ducking his head and caught the eye of the attendance guy, who gave him two big thumbs up. What the hell was wrong with people these days?

The night wore on as they moved toward their decidedly last stop for the night: the ferris wheel.

Dean didn't want to get on at first since the whole thing with sitting across from a dude in cab rising above ground in the shining moonlight was getting a bit too weird but Cas insisted upon it, wanting to know what it was like for humans to see things from an angel's (though not quite) point of view.

So there they were, sitting across from each other in a cab, sharing the same space and their legs brushing against each other. Was it just him or was the thing shrinking by the minute?

There was a comfortable silence where no one spoke a word, just listening to each other's breathing and watching the ever thinning crowd below them. They're so tiny from up here, Dean thought and suddenly realized how insignificant yet significantly significant he was. One human in a world filled with seven billion other humans and yet the one God decided to be the archangel Michael's vessel was him, the one who started the apocalypse, the one who went to hell because his brother was killed by some punk kid because some demon decided to host a hunger games,... But then if his fate was resigned to someone else, wouldn't they be thinking the same thing?

"It's time like this that makes your mind wander, doesn't it dean?" Cas' voice broke him out of his reverie and he snapped his head up to look at the angel, meeting his sky blue eyes that was somehow still shining in the dim lighting.

"What?" He blinked at him.

"It's time like these, at the end of the day in a silent scenario where your mind is too tired to do anything yet refuses to shut down, that your mind starts to wander. You start to think about things that you would never think about in broad daylight." Cas shifted his gaze away from him, staring back at the ground and the vast darkening sky. Watching as the clouds passed by, the people moving on home, the half crescent moon shining silvery tendrils far away,...

" 'Suppose it is," he replied, his gaze drifting away as well.

"I get why you do it."

Dean look back at Cas, seeing the angel's head still canted to the side, staring up at the open space above them with his hands in his lap as the cab moved in a circular motion, bringing them up and down and up again.

"What?"

"Times like these, they make my mind wander, too and as angels do not sleep, the period usually lasts considerably longer than human's."

He still wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah? And what do you usually think about?" He asked, a slight teasing note to his tone but he was genuinely curious. What did angels usually think about? What diid they brood about in times like this? Did they brood at all or was it just Cas?

"This and that," Cas replied, his voice low and evasive and Dean decided not to push.

He get it. He would rather go to - no, he really wouldn't but that's the expression - before he let anyone knew what he thought to himself in his head late at night when he couldn't sleep because of nightmares and restlessness. Everyone needed to have their own secrets, their own personal fears and thoughts and musings. And apparently Cas had them, too.

He's different, Dean thought to himself. He feels.

And for some reason at that thought, he smiled to himself.

****  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my heart stops ;3 Thanks for reading you guys, hoped you liked it :)  
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://sheepishcas.tumblr.com/) :o  
> [the wonderful lady who inspired this fic](http://onlyonethatrocksmyworld.tumblr.com/)  
> Have a nice weekend you guys! :D


End file.
